Transformers: Megatron's Tragedy Trilogy PT 2
by lezlie1122
Summary: part two of my trilogy of transformer fics based around megatron and his struggles


Transformers: Megatron's Tragedy Trilogy PT 2

prime started to shuffle away as did prowl while megatron would stand there pondering why optimus would choose starscream over himself. Optimus managed to escape for now megatron then exited the bar thinking of a suitable punishment for starscream and as he was thinking he was knocked down by a stray blast which turned out to be sunstreaker and sideswipe out for some fun megatron then got back up and turnt to look at the very frightened looking twins. Sunstreaker turnt to sideswipe and said "sideswipe I think we pissed off megs" sideswipe then turns and says "you think... you think sunny" megatron then started to walk towards the twins as they shuddered more and more he got to arms length as they started to plead for forgiveness from the dark leader of the decepticons megatron placed his hand on sunstreaker's shoulder and said to the twins rather quietly "fancy annoying all of your autobot troops", sunstreaker then said no thanks I think me and sideswipe are in enough trouble already so they transformed and drove away then megatron hung his head once more and began to walk back to the dull decepticon base as he saw astrotrain taking a dead shockwave back to cybertron he then thought that theres nothing to do anymore so he decided that once he's back at the base he'd pack his things and head back to cybertron.

Starscream is sat at the computer desk of the decepticon base scared by the fact that megatron could arrive any minute and beat the living slag out of him and as he was about to get up the bases main doors whooshed open and a huge outburst of rage came from the door as starscream hid under the desk he watched in fear as the figure walked towards him and starscream thinking it was megatron started to wail and was shouting out curses at the figure until he finally opened his eyes to find out it was skywarp, who then lent down and said " starscream what the hell are you doing hiding under a desk like a puppy dog" starscream then replied saying "well you know how we used to piss off megatron with our jokes and stuff well I think I've just pissed him off so much that he's gonna kill me first chance he gets" skywarp then looked out the window as he saw megatron on the horizon and said to starscream " I think you better start running megatrons on his way" starscream ran to the window and screamed then he started to panic. Meanwhile at autobot hq optimus was starting to feel sorry for megatron and turnt to ultra magnus and said "go to the decepticon base and tell megatron to meet me here at 10:00 tonight and ill explain everything to him" "as you command prime" ultra magnus then set off for the decepticon base. Megatron finally approached the doors and didnt even bother to greet skywarp he just went straight to his chamber opened his locker and enmptied the entire contents over the floor and blasted it with his fusion cannon. Megatron was devastated. Meanwhile ultra magnus was almost at the decepticon hq when a blazing light struck his spark and knocked him to the ground and the last thing he saw was a shadowed figure lift a gun to his head, luckily mirage was nearby and saw everything and reported the incident to prime, "no" whispered prime as he set off to magnus' location, megatron however was blasting everything in sight and decided that this was it so he bucked up and flew off to the ark blasting every cybertronian he could see as he flew. Optimus prime arrived at magnus' death site joined by jazz, prowl, bluestreak and hound, he met up with mirage who was already there they teleported magnus to a med bay back at the ark "some thing's strange around here" thought optimus as he looked up and gasped the other auto bots looked up to see a purple swirl in the sky, a target appeared on the ground and encircled the autobots and a purple ray similar to the one that struck magnus flew down towards the target, the autobots quickly evaded and optimus swung round and shot a blast into the sky striking the attacker realising it was scorponok, the autobots took aim scorponok then plummeted to the ground "AUTOBOTS RETREAT!!!" commanded optimus as they transformed and drove away from the site as scorponok catches alight and causes a tremor as he hits the ground sending the fleeing autobots into the air, they transformed in the air and fell to the ground with great force. The autobots looked to where scorponok previously was to see a floating figure optimus focuses his view but still cant make out the silhouette which saved the autobots from a possible destruction wheeljack contacted prime over his intercom "prime great news weve managed to repair ultra magnus" optimus was happy and told wheeljack to teleport them back for repairs, megatron was near the ark and started to charge his fusion cannon but as he did he noticed prime walk out, he flew to the top of the ark and watched him walk into a smaller looking base but he was followed by the same figure that attacked ultra magnus, megatron charged his cannon and blasted the figure who disappeared befor megatron hit him and instead the blast destroyed the base megatron gasped in sadness as the base fell to pieces atop of the autobot leader and as a tear ran down megatron's cheek the spark of the courageous optimus prime extinguished. Megatron had lost everything "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONCLUDED


End file.
